Fear and Loathing in Nerima
by K-OSS
Summary: While Soun and Gendo are away, idle hands are at play...


_DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are not mine so please don't sue me._

# Fear and Loathing in Nerima

### written by K-OSS

* * *

Ranma laid on his futon, staring at the multicolored images floating above him. A single thought ran through his head, "This shit is great." Nabiki had bought a pound, A POUND, of weed imported straight from Jamaica along with plenty of other drugs for the few weeks they had to themselves. Last Tuesday Genma and Soun headed off on a training trip with Happosai and they said they wouldn't be back for three weeks. So it was only Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma. Kasumi, who was noted for being a responsible young woman was now referred to as 'The Crack Whore of the Second Floor'. Not only did she have an unsatifiable hunger for crack, but she would also fuck anything on two legs. This was the real Kasumi, not hiding anything and she was sooo good in bed. Akane had first found her way into Nabiki's hidden stash of acid, but considering how she is, chasing around a ten foot tall teddy bear, we can say she had some other items. As for Nabiki and Ranma, they're doing any drug that has found it's way into existence, but above all they go straight for the weed. 

I remember the first day of the drugfest. Akane was refusing to do anything but finally agreed to at least have Kasumi make her a Tendo Tornado. A drink that tastes nasty as hell, 1/4 whiskey, 1/4 tequila, 1/4 sake, and mixed with some of Kasumi's 'special herbs'. I gotta tell you, you better hope to God that it knocks you out, cause if it doesn't your looking at 24-hours of pure unadulterated HELL. 

Kasumi already had three guys up in her bed, and without a second thought, she fucked all three. As for Nabiki and myself, we lit up a nice fat joint at the stroke of four hours and twenty minutes. Over the few days all four of us finished a half a pound. Finally we wandered in to the other drugs. Oh God, that was the end of us I swear. 

After 7 days of drug induced hallucinations, I found myself in my bedroom, laying in boxers with a pair of sunglasses with 'ELVIS LIVES' written on my chest with a permanent marker, and my room was wrecked. It was flooded with water, there was pictures of Jesus, a dummy of former U.S. President Nixon hung up by a noose and knives ripping through it... especially the private parts. I absorbed all of this and then said one sentence that summed all of this up, "Who the hell is Elvis?!" 

I get up and wonder where everyone was. I put some pants on and wandered out of my room. I couldn't believe it, the house was wrecked. There was food spilt everywhere and hundreds upon hundreds of grapefruit. But where were the girls? What happened the previous week? God I don't remember a thing. I walked into the living room to find Kasumi laying there with two boys, they looked around 12 years old, each sucking on one of her large breasts. This was sickening. I wandered out to the backyard to find Akane passed out with a bottle of vodka, empty, in her hand. I went over, picked her up and carried her to her room. Now last was Nabiki, she was in her room, no guys, no alcohol, thank god. She was laying on the floor, her TV was on and her stereo was repeating tracks by some American artist, I think Marilyn Manson. Nabiki said something about liking him. All was quiet until that night. By then I was able to clean my room and fix up the house. That's when Akane woke up. 

She came down the stairs holding her head, I wasn't superised. From how things looked she had finished off half the liquor cabinet. "Poor girl." I muttered but then I saw where she was going, right back to the liquor cabinet. I tried to stop her but I quickly gave up. It was her choice. She came out with a tall bottle of beer, chugging it like a pro. Next to wake up was Kasumi, she dismissed the two boys and went back up to her room. My best bet was for one of two things; heroin or cocaine. I sat down and watched Akane in the living room. One thing that I've learned about Akane, when she is high and has a beer, she gets horny. Really horny. I haven't fucked her myself. But there have been a few people with Akane in bed this past week. You know, Kunou, Ryouga, Mousse, Shampoo, and Ukyou to name a few. Lucky for me Akane wasn't high. Unlucky for me, Kasumi has still horny. She dragged me off to her room and locked the door. 

SIX DAMN HOURS! I could barely stumble to my room after that. As I lay there I decide to cool of so I light up a joint that I grabbed from Kasumi. I quickly realized that this was that Jamaican shit that Nabiki bought. I laid down on my futon and smiled. One thought filled my mind as I drifted off in to stoner dream land, "This shit is great." 

I awoke to someone tapping me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Nabiki right there. "Hey Ranma! Just found this great stuff but we all have to do it together." I sat up and looked at her, "What is it?" Nabiki had a wicked smile on her face, "I won't tell you." I gave up and followed her downstairs. Everyone was there. Akane the boozer, Kasumi the topless, Nabiki the dealer, and myself. Nabiki brought a serving tray out with four red bottles. She sat the tray down and picked one up, "Come on! Drink up!" We all picked up a bottle and swallowed the whole thing. Big mistake. 

I awoke. How long had it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? I don't know. Two things were for sure, the house was trashed, worse than before, and second is that the girls are gone. I finally looked at the digital clock for the date and time... SHIIIITT! Mr. Tendo and Pop are due back any moment! I panicked and ran to start clean up, soon as I reached for a shirt I heard it, "What happened to my dojo?!" I muttered my one word, "Fuck." 

* * *

Words from the Author: HA HA HA! Like that? Maybe I should mention: 

_WARNING: This fic contains drugs, sex, and adult situations and language._

Oops! HA HA HA! Am I sorry for what I used these characters for? FUCK NO! Flame me if you want! With this series you know they're ALL on drugs! R&R EVERYBODY! 

[:K-OSS:][1]

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



End file.
